kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R.
is the fifth episode of Season 4 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on February 21, 2005 on Cartoon Network and is the fourth episode of the C.A.K.E.D. Saga. Information Summary The team is participating in the annual Toob-A-Thon and Numbuh 2 is using his dad's old float tube Betsy. But when the race takes an unexpected turn, Numbuh 2 received help from an unexpected ally. Plot Numbuh 1 rants on about the Delightful's birthday and how Sector V is going to steal the DCFDTL's cake. But after revealing that the birthday is tomorrow, the rest of the team refuses in going along on this mission because tomorrow is Toob-A-Thon, a summer tubing race. Numbuh 1 tries to convince the others, but fails in doing so. The others mock Numbuh 2's old tube, a tube named Betsy. Betsy always comes in last place. Suddenly, a missile crashes, and the group discovers the DCFDTL talking to them in a hologram. The Delightfuls are saying that the only way to get the cake is to win Toobathon. The race begins with Chip, the reporter talking about Toobathon. Everybody is in the race including the Delightfuls, The Kid and even Eggbert (Eggboy). The parents are also visible and we see a few new characters, such as Eggbert's father. Chip claims that anyone can win the race except Hoagie P. Gilligan. Numbuh 2 gets angry and says that his father won every Toobathon because he didn't use any dirty tricks or fancy moves. The Germans have one word to describe this: Farfegtubing. Numbuh 2 visits the others who are making last minute preparations. The Race starts off by the Delightfuls jumping the gun and getting an early start. They then reveal their trump card: a giant battleship attached to the underside of their tube. They then proceed to blast about half the competitors and eliminate them from the race. Numbuh 2 is in last place again. The race is largely between Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1, who dominate the early part of the course. Nigel eliminated the DCFDTL by tricking their cannons into blasting their own ship, along with most of their hair. Numbuh 4 is one of the first to be knocked out of the race when he attempts to mow down one of the nameless children, only for her to reveal that her tube is equipped with a multitude of sharp drills, puncturing Tubezilla and stranding Numbuh 4 on an island in the middle of the river. He hears Numbuh 3 and he was trying to tell her to save him but she mistakes him for an old man due to a beard he has bizarrely grown. Ace shows up and starts flirting with Numbuh 3. Meanwhile, the DCFDTL call Father to tell him that they are out of the race. Numbuh 2 manages to find a different path that catches him up with the competitors. This is when Father reveals the first stage of his plan: destroy the dam at the beginning of the river and change the course of the race. All of the remaining kids tube down the streets of town and fall into Father's trap: a giant cake tin filled with unfinished cake batter. All that's left is the final ingredient: water and a ton of tubing kids. Numbuh 2 manages to find a whirlpool that would take him to the finish line, but learns of Father's plan from Nick just before he can cross the finish line, and chooses to sacrifice his victory in favor of saving the other kids. Numbuh 2 gets the drop on Father and deflects the fire blasts back at him, using a previously unknown feature on Ol' Betsy and breaking the cake tin in the process. The race ends minutes later when all of the freed kids are carried down river by the flood of cake batter. And every last one of them managed to tie for first place, except for Numbuhs 2 and 4. But Numbuh 2 takes solace knowing that his father's prediction about his tube saving the lives of every kid in town was true. Even if he wasn't able to win. In a post-credits scene, Numbuh 1 admits to the girls that he's actually disappointed that the cake didn't get made, as the batter tastes amazing. Numbuh 3 claims that she feels bad for Numbuh 2, since he really wanted to win Tube-a-thon--however, Numbuh 5 points out that even if Numbuh 2 didn't win, he at least didn't get last place. That goes to Numbuh 4, who's still trapped on the island, calling for help. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Allies *Nick *Grandma Lydia *Betty Gilligan *The Tommy *The Kid Cameos *Numbuh 65.3 *Numbuh 86 (mentioned) *Numbuh 2's dad (mentioned) *Monty Uno *Muffy Jenkins (mentioned) *Sammy *Eggbert Eggleston *Mr. Eggleston *Willard Wallace *Genki Sanban *Kani Sanban *Grandma Lydia Villains *Delightful Children From Down the Lane *Father Locations *Sector V Treehouse *River *Evil Adult Industries, Inc. Skatepark Villain Technology *Missile *Attack Ship Tubes Here is a list of notable tubes appearing in the episode: Numbuh 1: Numbuh 1 has a speedboat tube. At the beginning of the race, he destroyed the Delightful Children From Down The Lane's huge tube ship and was rivaling Numbuh 5 as they're on of the closest to winning at the point. Numbuh 2: Numbuh 2 has a tube named Betsy which is an old tube with patches and such. Imprinted on the tube is Betsy's name which is neatly written in handwriting. Betsy was punctured when Numbuh 2 crashed into Father, but later saved the day by deflecting Father's flames with built-in shields which seemed to activate when Numbuh 2 kissed it. Numbuh 3: Numbuh 3 was one of the ones who started out losing but got ahead of a group in the end. Numbuh 3 has a incredibly decorated tube and although she cares about winning, she enjoys spinning in her tube for some of the race. Numbuh 4: Numbuh 4 owns a tube named Tubezilla, an over-inflated tube with a painted face of a monster. Tubezilla was punctured when a girl used sharp weapons to break it, and Numbuh 4 ended up on a small island and came in last place. The name of Tubezilla is a parody of the extremely popular Japanese kaiju Godzilla, who is parodied by hundreds of popular culture media. Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 has a chair tube which can fast foward. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: The DCFDTL's tube at first seems small but in the end is revealed to be part of a giant warship with several laser cannons. Numbuh 1 destroyed it by making the lasers lock on him, then jumping out of the way as the were firing, thus causing the lasers to shoot one another. Numbuh 65.3: He has a tube with small buttons. Ace the Kid: The Kid has a flying tube black with jets. Unnamed Girl: A girl that had no known name had a tube with blades that destroyed Numbuh 4's tube. Transcript Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R./Transcript Trivia/Goofs *Numbuh 4 complains about not being able to swim, despite learning how to swim in the previous episode. *Nick said there was a 634-way tie where everyone won except for Hoagie P. Gilligan, but there's also Wallabee Beetles and the DCFDTL. *In the audience you can see Numbuh 1's dad, Numbuh 2's mom, Numbuh 2's grandma, and both of Numbuh 3's parents. *When Numbuh 4 was on the very tiny island, there is a coconut with a smiling face and a tally mark counting to 7. These are references to the 2000 film Cast Away where the protagonist, played by Tom Hanks, who is stranded on an island hallucinates a volley ball with a smiling face is sentient while making tally marks to keep count of how long he is staying on the island. *At one point, when Nick is announcing before the cake mix comes, Numbuh 2's mom is in two places at once. **Before the cake batter comes, one can see Numbuh 1's dad in two places like Numbuh 2's mom. *Numbuh 86's name is mentioned in this episode (Fanny Fulbright) when Nick the reporter was announcing who was in the lead. *This is the first episode to have premiered in 2005. *Father's and the Delightful Children's plan to place all the children in a giant cake implied that they were ready to commit murder or cannibalism. However, the idea of eating children is common in fairy tales such as Hansel and Gretel. So, this idea didn't cause too much repercussion, if any whatsoever. **The plan was possibly to make the biggest cake ever (without literally any other kids to share it with). *Someone did eventually come and rescue Numbuh 4 from the island.Mr.Warburton has answered my questions | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum *Farfigtoobin is a word that means the perfect melding between kid and tube into one perfect racing machine!Heres some new ones | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum Gallery 1opcakedfour.jpg 24opcakedfour.jpg Cakedfour-2345.jpg Eggbertopcakedfour.jpg 2cam.png 2farfegtuben.jpg 14opcakedfour.jpg Hoagie (Operation- C.A.K.E.D. F.O.U.R.).png BrokenToobzilla.jpg Caked4.png Betsy.png Is it numbuh 2.png Mom sons.png Reference C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R. Category:Season 4 Category:C.A.K.E.D. Saga Category:Long Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 2 Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Father